This disclosure relates to an apparatus for depositing a coating on a work piece and, more particularly, to a deposition apparatus having a thermal hood for controlling a temperature within a coating zone.
Physical vapor deposition (“PVD”) is one common method for coating a substrate, such as gas turbine engine airfoils. To deposit thermal barrier coatings on gas turbine engine airfoils, conventional Electron Beam Physical Vapor Deposition (EB-PVD) may utilize an electron beam gun to melt and vaporize a source material in one or more crucibles within a deposition chamber and deposit the source material onto the substrate. Heaters within the deposition chamber may be used to heat the substrate to a predetermined temperature to facilitate the coating process. However, the source material coats the heaters over time and reduces the capacity of the heaters to control the temperature of the substrate. Temperature variation may contribute to forming undesirable oxidation phases on the surface of the substrate. Thus, there is a need for the disclosed deposition apparatus that provides enhanced temperature control.